


[Multivoice Podfic] Hanging the Stars

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), platinum_firebird, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Astronomy, Companion Piece, Crowley has Feelings about stars, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Some angst, largely stands alone though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:A chance incident with Wensley leads to a revelation for Aziraphale, and painful memories for Crowley. A companion fic to "Sharing the Stars," this explores what happened between Aziraphale and Crowley shortly following the Incident With The Poem. The story is spun off from another fic, but stands alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Hanging the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hanging the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339685) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Hanging-the-Stars-by-lyricwritesprose-egjqer)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13EcfJcgFnnfIWpH9oS_7mI3mVrIBcMw4/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j4uuze7f0028zna/GO_TotT_4_7_Hanging_the_Stars.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)  
[Sounds of Saturn](https://soundcloud.com/nasa/enceladus-hiss-audio) by NASA  
From Soundcloud  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/) as Aziraphale  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as Intro/Outro  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Wensleydale  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as Anathema Device  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> Readers notes:
> 
> Technically this story belongs to the 'Stars' Series and not to 'The Tales of the Them' series, but since this is a direct companion piece to 'Sharing the Stars' we decided to leave it in the same Multivoice Podfic Series.
> 
> This Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
